


What was your name again?

by dreyars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Meetings, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyars/pseuds/dreyars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita's a little drunk and the guy who just gave him his number is handsome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What was your name again?

This sort of thing doesn’t happen. Shouldn’t happen.  _Why did it happen?_

You see, nothing would have gone wrong if he had just introduced himself with his last name rather than his first.  ‘He’ being the guy that just now stood up from their booth and departed for the evening. He left Ennoshita with a kiss on the cheek and a business card that made his heart stop as soon as he read what the man’s full name was.

_Tsukishima Akiteru._

Unfortunately, he was gone before Ennoshita could straighten his thoughts long enough to ask the one question that was troubling him.

It’s not like he hadn’t already figured it out.  He knew his former teammate had an older brother (apparently one that he never got the opportunity to meet in the two years they were on the same team).  So it wasn’t too far off to assume that this man was in fact the same mysterious older brother.  Hell, the man even approached him after he noticed that Ennoshita was looking at the stats for a local volleyball team on his phone.

He was nice. A little too friendly for Ennoshita’s taste, but nice none the less.  He had slipped up on a barstool beside him, asking about his day and where he worked and what team he favored for the upcoming season.  Ennoshita liked the way the man smiled at him and let him take his time in answering when he had to gather his words.  He sympathized with the long night Ennoshita just had to suffer through to study for a test. Akiteru explained that he still remembered those nights, even after graduating college and getting a very nice job, if the look of the suit jacket hanging off the back of his chair was anything to go by. 

Despite the brilliant conversation and warm smiles, the thing that may have won Ennoshita over was the fact that Akiteru didn’t let him buy any more of his own drinks after discovering that he was a college student. Small things like that are almost enough to make a man fall in love after finals week. 

Once Ennoshita started slouching from a sore back, Akiteru suggested they move from the bar to a booth.  A small band had also just started playing at the front of the room, and the distance from the stage gave them a better chance of hearing each other.  And, the distance between the two of them also gave Ennoshita a chance to fully inspect the face of the guy who had taken him under his wing for the evening.

Looking back now, as he sat in the same booth alone, Ennoshita maybe should’ve realized who he was.  He had noticed Akiteru’s blonde hair when he first introduced himself, and that hadn’t been outstanding in and of itself.  He hadn’t seen Tsukishima in a couple years, but he feels like he should’ve been able to recognize his _brother_ when he sat down across from him. 

But no. The only thing Ennoshita could think about at the time was how handsome he was, and how nice it felt to have their knees bumping together underneath the tiny table.  His second concern was getting the older man’s phone number.

Akiteru had made that surprisingly easy.

Ennoshita knew he should go home.  There were two women sitting at the table beside his.  They were giggling as he simply stared at the card in his hands, trying to work over what exactly just happened.

Minutes passed, and his slightly tipsy brain was not allowing him to make any more progress on what he should do.  All he needed now was a cab ride home and a cold shower before he hunkered down in his warm bed.

The card would still be there in the morning.

But, unfortunately, Ennoshita made it as far as the cab ride before waving his flag in surrender.  End of semester exhaustion coupled with maybe one too many drinks had him passing out on his couch fully dressed.  It wasn’t too big of a deal since he lived alone, but he did wake up with his cat licking sweat off of his forehead and pawing at his hair to remind him that he forgot to feed her the night before.

So first priority: feed the cat so she doesn’t start yowling and irritate the pounding headache that resulted from a night of over indulging. 

Second priority: ignore the card that fluttered out of his pocket as he searched for his phone in favor of a much needed shower.

After that he could sit down and decide what to do.

Because honestly, he wasn’t sure how much money Akiteru had spent on his drinks last night.  But he knows it’s much more than he feels comfortable with.  And overall, Ennoshita did have fun with him before he discovered his full name.  He couldn’t just _not_ call, even if the call was simply saying ‘I’m not sure if I feel comfortable seeing my former kouhai’s older brother.’

Or maybe he could just text. That may be a little bit better seeing as he couldn’t feel his voice coming to him when he opened his mouth to scold his cat for eating the house plants again.

But maybe he could’ve been a little bit more delicate than flat out sending ‘are you tsukishima kei’s brother’ at 9 am.

Oh well.  Ennoshita was already laying back onto his couch with a bottle of water and an intent to sleep for a couple more hours before he could regret his lack of poise.  Akiteru probably wasn’t even awake now anyway….or if he was he probably wouldn’t answer a random question from a guy he met last night.

Or an unknown number.  Akiteru’s answer of ‘I’m sorry, but who is this?’ reminded him that he kind of forgot to put his name as well.

A quick answer of ‘Chikara’ was followed by Akiteru’s equally speedy response.

‘Oh yes, I hope you slept well! I had fun meeting you last night!’

‘But wait, how do you know Kei?’

Ennoshita tried to roll onto his belly before realizing that was an absolute mistake as his head started to swim. It took him a few moments to gather his thoughtx again before he could answer ‘I went to karasuno at the same time’.

Akiteru’s next response came quickly.  Ennoshita distinctly remembered the older man joking about how he wasn’t good at holding his alcohol, so he was really surprised that Akiteru was up and answering him so quickly.

‘Oh! But are you younger or older than him? That may determine how comfortable I feel asking my next question.’

‘I’m a year older.’ Ennoshita typed his response slowly and carefully, praying that he didn’t make an embarrassing mistake in his spelling.

‘oh, good. That’s not as bad.’

‘if you were his age or younger, I would’ve felt bad asking you to lunch today. If you’re feeling up for it, Chikara’

Ennoshita weighed his options, tipping his head back against the arm of the couch.  He would either be laying around pretending to be miserable and worrying about his test scores all day, or he could go meet up with a nice guy who seemed to have something of an interest in him. Ennoshita had abstained from dating anyone throughout college, and he had done well up to this point.  But with only one year left to go, it couldn’t hurt to go out on one little date.

If it even was a date.  Ennoshita was still feeling too out of it to really decipher if what Akiteru was asking of him constituted as an actual, real life date.

But for now…

‘I’d love to. But can we do a late lunch? I just woke up’

\----

One more shower and four hours later, Ennoshita was sitting in a sandwich shop, away from the windows, waiting for Akiteru to meet him.  He had gotten there a little bit earlier than he needed to, but it gave him time to nurse another glass of water and collect himself before Akiteru arrived.  He had already muscled through his hangover, but the light of the front door opening and closing still blinded him.  It almost forced him to decipher the patterns in the table cloth rather than watching the door for Akiteru.

Instead, he was alerted to his new acquaintance’s arrival by a hand on his shoulder.  Ennoshita looked up from inspecting his fingernails, smiling slightly at the large grin on Akiteru’s face.

“I’d hug you, but I’m not sure if that’s appropriate in this situation.”

Ennoshita smiled and shook his head, opening up an arm to allow Akiteru an awkward side hug before the older male slid into the seat across from his.

 “How are you feeling today?” Akiteru was positively beaming as he leaned against the table, propping a hand underneath his chin.

Ennoshita mirrored his posture, blowing a puff of air out of his mouth that ruffled his bangs.  “A little groggy, but nothing another day of rest won’t fix. I handle alcohol a little poorer than I’d like to admit.”

“Oh, you should’ve told me!” Akiteru let his smile drop slightly, his free hand fiddling with his roll of silverware.  “I would have stopped buying you drinks if I knew you’d get sick from it.”

Ennoshita shook his head, smiling softly to show that it was fine.  “I accepted them because I figured it would get you to hang around longer.”

“Oh?” Another wily grin slipped on to Akiteru’s face as he watched Ennoshita take a sip of water.

“Yeah.  I just wished I had figured out you were Tsukishima’s brother a little bit sooner. It’s a little embarrassing since I’m sure you came around while I was there.”

“It’s alright. I thought I recognized you last night, but I guess I never got a good look at you before.” Akiteru sat up straight, letting the hand beneath his chin drop to the table.  “Plus, you’ve grown a lot in the past three years, I’m sure.”

Ennoshita nodded in agreement, knowing that even if he had met Akiteru while in high school, there was a chance neither of them would recognize each other now.

Akiteru waited for Ennoshita to say something with a hesitant smile playing on his lips.  Ennoshita could tell he wanted to say something, but he didn’t get the opportunity to hear it as a server came to their table to regale them with a long list of daily specials.  By the time they had placed their order and were left alone again, Ennoshita was feeling more comfortable and relaxed in this situation.  It had been a bit awkward, sitting across from someone he very well could have known years ago, but the longer he placed himself in the moment, the more his nervousness subsided and his heartrate normalized.  They talked about work, school, and volleyball, casually ignoring the one thing they both knew the needed to talk about.

But the comfort and normalcy could only last so long before one of them had to bring up the elephant in the room.

“So…is it weird that I’m Kei’s older brother?” Akiteru turned his face towards the table, folding the edge of his napkin over on the table.

“Weird isn’t quite the word I would use.” Ennoshita tapped a finger against his chin, trying to find the proper words to describe the way he was feeling. “I was more surprised than anything.  It’s not a bad thing.”

“Oh, man. Well I guess surprise is alight…” Akiteru groaned and ran a hand over his face.  “I’m just embarrassed that I was so forward with you last night.  If I had known who you were, I would have stayed away.”

Ennoshita grinned, pushing what was left of his food around with his fork. “Would you really have been able to stay away? Vulnerable, exhausted college student, alone in a bar?”

“I didn’t say it would be easy to stay away, but I’d at least _try._ ” Akiteru laughed as Ennoshita rolled his eyes. But he quickly sobered up as another thought crossed his mind.  “I guess I’m more worried about what Kei will think, you know? Like I had a lot of fun last night, and I’d like to take you on a real date…but well. You were on a team with him, so you know how he can be.”

“Believe me, I know.”  Ennoshita sighed, trying to think of a solution to the presenting problem before fully realizing what Akiteru had said.  “Wait, you want to go on a date with me?”

“Well…yeah.” Akiteru’s face flushed and he tried his best to look up at Ennoshita with a meek smile on his face.  “Like I said, I enjoyed spending time with you, and even though we just met, I want to get to know you more.  I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t interested in you.”

It was Ennoshita’s turn to blush as he covered the bottom half of his face with a hand to hide a cheesy smile. “But you barely even know me.”

“Which is a crime, honestly. But come on, Chikara. You’re handsome and smart, we hold good conversation, and we have similar interests.” Akiteru counted off the positives on his hand, holding up four fingers when he was done.  After a pause, he stuck the fifth finger out as well. “And you make me feel less terrible about not being able to hold my liquor.”

“Yes but I have excuses. Dedicated college student, legal for only a year….” Ennoshita pretended to count on his fingers as well, but gave up with a sigh when he could only think of two explanations.  “And how old are you exactly? You should’ve figured it out by now, right?”

“Oh don’t make me sound like an old man….” Akiteru covered his face with his hands in mock embarrassment, peeking out from between his fingers after a short while.  “But you know, dates are great ways to learn about each other.  So you know.  That could be a thing.”

Ennoshita would laugh at Akiteru’s lack of composure, finding it awfully endearing.  However, there was still that one problem.

“What will your brother think, though?”

“We’re all grown men here, so I can make my own decisions.” Akiteru straightened his back, smacking a hand on the table and making Ennoshita jump.  “Kei can pout if he wants, but if I want to ask out his cute former captain, I will.”

That one did make Ennoshita laugh.  Akiteru’s response was so sincere that Ennoshita felt like he was being swept away.  And really, he hadn’t seen the younger Tsukishima since he graduated…

“Then I don’t see any harm in going out.” Ennoshita grinned and Akiteru’s face nearly split in half with the bright smile spreading across it.  The older man looked ready to jump across the table and give him another hug, but he restrained himself by reaching across the table and covering Ennoshita’s hand with his own.

“You won’t regret it, Chikara.”

Ennoshita nodded, knowing that Akiteru was probably right.  He opened his lips, ready to respond before Akiteru spoke again.

“But it seems like we’re already really bad at this you know.”

Ennoshita lifted an eyebrow, curious to what Akiteru meant.

“I mean, I know you went to the same high school as my brother and I.  I know your major and what you want to do when you graduate.  But there’s still one thing I don’t know.”

“And that would be...?”

Akiteru chuckled as he squeezed Ennoshita’s hand.

“What’s your last name?”

**Author's Note:**

> Interesting pair yes? This is a request fill for an anon over on tumblr. Requests are currently closed, but check it out @dreyars.
> 
> I'm not sure how I feel about this pair, but it was a challenge and its cute!


End file.
